Team Ghost Assistant: Theodore Chuckchuck
Casper The Friendly Ghost (1948) "There's Good Boos Tonight"Casper The Friendly Ghost (1948) "There's Good Boos Tonight" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NB2cJDq9rOY Team Ghost Assistant: Theodore Chuckchuck (the episode begins) There's Good Boos Tonight (the title is seen) Narrator: Now, isn't there a perfect setting for spy tingling ghost stories? Well, strangely enough, it's a scary story. (Bat flies around) Narrator: And do you have nightmares while being scared? Do shadows on the walls frighten you? Well, relax. This isn't the kind of that story. (A Graveyard was seen) Narrator: Well, let me introduce someone... who we meet in this story. Narrator: His name is Theodore Chuckchuck. (Theodore Chuckchuck is seen) (Theodore looks at a pokemon book) (and is delighted) (Others ghosts came out) (out of the graves) Ghost dog: The time has come. Ghost Cat: Contact. Narrator: When the ghosts come out, They gonna go to scare the daylights out of everyone. (the ghosts carry on) Ghost chicken: Come on, Theodore. There's some good boos tonight. (Theodore refuses) (to go) Ghosts: Boo! Boo! Boo! (they boo more) (Theodore shook his head) (with worry) Narrator: So that's what ghosts do. They go out to scare people for fun. Narrator: But Theodore doesn't want to boo people, He wants to be friendly. (Theodore is anxious to scare everyone) (Theodore leaves the graveyard) (at last) Narrator: And that's when Theodore has decided he'd leave the graveyard to help his friends too. Theodore: I hate scaring people. I wanna be a friend. I'll find one who can be my friend. (gulps) (Theodore walks along) (anxiously) (Then sees a Cubone) (from nearby) Theodore: What's your name? Cubone: Cubone. (Then he gasps in shock) (and flees) (Calls for Mama) (to help him) (Marowak starred at Theodore) (with confusion) Theodore: Can we be friends? (Marowak thinks) (But flees) (then hides) Theodore: Darn. (frowns) (Theodore walks along) (depressed) (Then he sees a Deerling walking along) (and goes to see him) (Deerling looks back) (and gasps) Theodore: I'm Theodore. (Deerling seems curious) (But shrieks cause he's a ghost) (then flees) (Theodore sighs) (sadly) Narrator: Uhhh... (Theodore sobs) (in Mel Blanc's Little Toot voice from Melody Time) (Then a Teddiursa appeared) (suddenly) (Teddiursa saw Theodore and feels sorry for him) (of what happened) (Teddiursa cuddled into him) (and hugged him) Theodore: Huh? Are you uh... Scared of me? (seems confused) (KISS) (GASP) Theodore: (laughs) You're a cute pokemon. (chuckles) (Teddiursa went to get a stick) (for his friend to fetch) Theodore: Oh. So you want to play with me. Okay. (plays with his friend) (FETCH) (CATCH) (Theodore whistles) (for his buddy) (Theodore grabs the stick but Teddiursa refuses to let go and keeps running) (faster) (Theodore followed him) (to stop him) (Teddiursa jumps over a wall) (from nearby) (Theodore went through it) (as well) (He sneaks up to it) (quietly) (Taps him) (quietly) (SNATCH the stick) (from nearby) (Teddiursa cuddles into Theodore) (who pats him) Theodore: (laughs) You are my best friend and I'll give you a very special name. Uh... Abner. That's it Abner Teddiursa. (Abner nods) Narrator: A little later... Theodore: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... Uh, 7, 8... (counts) (Abner hides) (in the bushes) (Meanwhile...) (however) (A hunter came along) (with his hunting dogs and horses) (Dogs sniffs something) (as the scent) (Abner peeks, Gasps and flee) (in fright) (Dogs pursuit him) (and chase him) (Hunter follows) (in pursuit) Theodore: 15, 16, 17, 18, 19... (counts) (GUNSHOTS) (BAM!) Theodore: What the... (double takes) (DUN DUN DUN!) (Abner keeps running) (from the hunters) Theodore: Oh! They're after Abner! Gotta save him! (goes to save his buddy) (Abner gets across the creek) (to the other side) (Dogs hopped on each rock) (to get across) (Theodore tries to catch up) (and runs faster) (Abner jumps over a wall even the dogs) (do the same) (Hunter gunshots more) (bullets) Theodore: Stop! Stop! Don't shoot my Abner! He's my friend! Please! (tries to stop them) (Dogs shrieked) (in alarm) Hunter: (gasps) A ghost! (flees) (And runaway) (in fright) Theodore: Phew. (feels relieved) Theodore: Abner. They're gone. You're safe now. Abner, Where are you? (gasps) Abner. (sees him injured) Theodore: Abner? Are you okay? Abner? (feels Abner all over) (But Abner didn't move) (and was hurt) Theodore: Oh Abner. (feels sorry for his buddy) Theodore: My best friend in my whole life. (sobs) (in Luigi's voice) Narrator: Later... (Back at the graveyard) (however) (Theodore buried him) (and waved him goodbye) (Sats near his grave and sobs more) (in Agent Ed's voice) Theodore: My poor Abner. Abner. Why? Why? Abner, I'm sorry. I really am. (feels sorry) (Suddenly, Ghost Abner came out of the ground) (to join Theodore) (He cuddles into him) (to cheer him up) Theodore: Huh? (gasps) Abner! You came back! (laughs) Narrator: And so Theodore and Abner lived happily ever after. (Theodore and Abner are together) (Scene closes) (stops) (Elroy Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes